chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Africa
Africa here is bigger than in our Timeline. To accommodate the many Fictional Countries, most real ones do not exist. So far the only Real Countrythat still exists is Egypt (Due to all the stories set there involving Mummies and artifacts, but even then it was later annexed by Kahndaq). Carthage and the Zulus both existed in the past. Disclaimer: 'This is basically a list of Fictional African Countries as they were depicted in the source material. They were not created by me though some connections and details were. Many of these countries were created by British and Americans, either to represent that country taking a role involving Americans or British, or being based on a person's experience there. Some are parodies. As such I apologize if you are offended by a Country's depiction. 'Countries A''' '''Abuddin: A Middle Eastern country in the series Tyrant Abuna Kilosa(Israeli comedy series Lost in Africa)borders on Chad and Sudan. They try their best to defy the Darkest Africa stereotype (‘This is not Burkina Faso!’). African Confederation(Star Trek:The Next Generation) The African Confederation is a Future African country that includes present-day Somalia. It is the birthplace of Geordi La Forge. Afrinia: African country used in World Bank training exercises. Afromacoland(Chief the Honourable Minister). Ambagazali(Bunduki), Bunduki is the adopted son of Tarzan and Jane Porter and a descendant of the Sir Henry Curtis who travelled with Allan Quatermain. He is mentioned as coming from this country. Arrida (Ranger's Apprentice)- located somewhere in the North African desert Azania: (Roman Literature/Black Mischief/Marvel Comics)African country first mentioned in Roman Literature. It later broke away from Colonial Powers including the British. Around 1932, there were several Civil Wars, leaving no living members of the Royal Family. The League of Nations seized the country. Evelyn Waugh's novel Black Mischief makes use of the name, placing it in East Africa. Marvel Comics mentions a country called Azania being a neighbor to Wakanda and also provides a location. Black Mischief ''has an analogue of the Ethiopian War occurring there. '''B' Babar's Kingdom, Rhinoland '(''Babar the Elephant) Originally a country of intelligent bipedal elephants. Located in Southern Africa. Babar was a Moreau-Sapien who was adopted by a French aristocratic woman. He returned to the Jungle and began educating the animals, finding his Kingdom in 1931. The land had a capital named Celestville after Babar's Queen. Babar's kingdom sometimes clashed with its neighbor Rhinoland and its King Rataxes. After working together to defend the region against a group of poachers, the two countries, along with other nearby animal-controlled territories, formed a "united jungle coalition", a concept similar to the United World Organization, which prevented major conflicts between the animal countries thereafter. The militaries of the countries are considered simple and rely mostly on hand weaponry, such as spears and staffs. Guns are strictly forbidden by all the animals, due to their disgust with the poachers who would use the weapons. Not even Rataxes dares to think of arming his country with such things, after seeing their effects first-hand. The United Jungle Coalition included the Pride Lands and Bongo Congo. Babar's Kingdom gained some human members which eventually rose and overthrew Babar, while he was seemingly publicly executed(Several Parodies such as Robot Chicken depict this uprising and Babar's Death). Babar is said to have fled to Zamunda(an Elephant named Babar appears in'' Coming to America''). Location determined by overlapping maps showing spreading of Elephants and Rhinos as well as former French colonial empire '''Baggi(The Odd Couple)-mentioned as having existed since Thursday. The play was released in 1965. Gambia can replace it because it gained independence that year. Bahari(Scorpion), a small north African nation under the brutal rule of a dictatorship. The nation is a former Nazi German colony and there are several Nazi German military bases located in the deserts of the country. Balaika(When The Laughter Stops), In the play two stand up comedians get into trouble in a country that is in the process of deciding whether homosexuality should be a capital offence. Bangalla, Ivory-Lana (The Phantom)-'From ''The Phantom comic strip. The Phantom's base lies in the deep woods of this central African nation. This country has taken several Islands to accomodate it's unclear geography. The African Portion is located in East Africa, around the approximate regions of the real life nations of Tynanda(Tanzania), Zarakal(Kenya), Zamunda(Uganda) and Ishmaelia(Ethiopia). Ivory-Lana is located at one of East Africa's largest elephant habitats. It was an English colony when the series started in the 1930s, and transitioned to self-rule in the 1960s. Bangalla did handle the transition to the post-Colonial age better than most, and the capital of Morristown is a modern city, but there are still deep jungles and parched savannahs a-plenty. '''Bapetikosweti: The "homeland" state in which the South African satirist Pieter-Dirk Uys (under the guise of his drag character, Evita Bezuidenhout) was the South African ambassador. In this timeline Evita Bezuidenhout is from Draka with Bapetikosweti being a country which broke off from it. Bapetikosweti's capital Laagerfontein was also the sight of a major battle during the Draka Wars and today contains the Lunaville Casino and most famously Blanche-Noir, the Drakan Embassy to the Independent Homeland of Bapetikosweti. After the democratic elections of 1994, Bapetikosweti was re-incorporated into Draka. Beninia:(Stand on Zanzibar)-''uniting Benin and Togo due to the obvious similarity of the name (Benin originally ruled both Benin and Togo). '''Birani' (The Gods Must Be Crazy)-located in the Kalahari desert, near Namibia and Angola. Has a Banana Forest at a place called Dumgase. Biyalia(Also Bialya)(Young Justice)-an evil nation in the show Young Justice led by a mind controlling female Supervillain by the name of Queen Bee. Located in the Middle East north of Syraq(Iran) and Qumar(Saudi Arabia). During the Cold War, the country was little more than an arid desert, with a small struggling populace. Captain Nathaniel Adam spent some time stationed in Bialya some time prior to volunteering for the "Captain Atom Project". Archaeologist Dan Garrett discovered the Blue Beetle Scarab while unearthing the tomb of the Pharaoh Kha-Ef-Re in Bialya. It granted him a vision, giving him the powers and costume of the Blue Beetle. By 1987, Bialya developed into a militaristic state led by the ruthless, yet buffoonish Col. Rumaan Harjavti. Under Harjavti's reign, Bialya was a police state, overrun by poverty and political strife. Members of the United Nations super-team known as the Global Guardians became members of the Bialyan military, causing friction with their replacements in the Justice League International. A metahuman and member of Harjavti's harem named "Queen Bee" usurped control of the country through her ability to control individuals through pheromones. The Queen Bee opened Bialya's doors to commerce and trade. She instituted free food programs, twenty-four hour free medical care for its citizenry, cultural exchange benefits and a 100% employment rate. Bialya was seemingly the perfect nation. The country has since become a stand in for the Middle Eastern nation of Syria. It later absorbed Qurac and became Greater Bialya. Bologa: Central African country formerly a British colony from the film Hero's Dawn Bonande, Nayak(Night of Truth)-replaces Burkina Faso (home of the film's director Fanta Régina Nacro), divided similar to the two major people of Burkina Faso (the Voltaic and the Mande are similar to the Bonande and the Nayak peoples and replace them here). Bongo Congo(King Leonardo and His Short Subjects)-A clear pun on the Republic of the Congo, replacing it. It is filled with Moreau Sapiens, who are originally from the Isle of Naboombu, during which they were led by King Leonidas, King Leonardo's father. They eventually migrated to the Mainland and formed their own nation after being unable to coexist with the animals of the Pride Lands due to preferring the then outlawed Human Culture. King Leonardo rules as of 1960. Bongolesia(The National African Republic of Bongolesia)-created by miniature wargaming enthusiast Michael T. Murphy, is a southeastern-central African country ruled by President for Life P'hat Daddee B'wonah. Hilariously, Bongolesia is often mistaken for a real nation. It has its own tongue-firmly-in-cheek blog. Bora-Baru(Marvel Comics). Botswanga(Le Crocodile du Botswanga)-replaces Botswana as the timeline of the civil war and coup d'etat fits to the one in Botswana. Bulmeria(It's Walky!) Bulungi(The Onion)-A country located south of Côte d'Ivoire and southeast of Liberia. The United States' "ambassador" to Bulungi was accused of making the country up. Bulungi's capital city is Yabba-Dabba. Butua(Aline and Valcour)- African country of cannibals at least in the 1780's. An episode of My Name is Earl ''had an unknown country have an election in which one of the people running was a cannibal. Who went on to win the election. Butua seems like a good place to make this the country seen but not named in ''My Name is Earl. C''' '''Canaan(Marvel Comics)- Presumably filled with the real life Canaanite people. Socialist Democratic Federated Republic of Carbombya(Karbomia)/Kalubya(Transformers/Operation: Thunderbolt)- replaces Libya as it was created as a thinly veiled version of it and shares many similarities (camels, oil, Northern Africa, in the Sahara Desert. Abdul Fakkadi is based on Muammar al-Gaddafi). Fakkadi later fled to Wadiya and changed his identity becoming Admiral-General Haffaz Aladeen. The country had several attacks by the Decepticons, forcing them to reluctantly work with the Autobots to repel them. The country's name is actually spelled Karbomia but pronounced like above. After many insults due to the name and the exile of Fakkadi, the country was renamed Kalubya. Terrorists from Carbombya attempted to killed Jack Ryan's family and also American Scientist Dr.Emmett Brown. Claw Island(The Onion)- African nation occupying the island of Madagascar. Cotarl(Inazuma Eleven 3)- a tiny African republic. They were trained from a bunch of nobody kids to the strongest soccer team in the world by Endou Daisuke. D''' '''Dahomalia(Stand on Zanzibar) a merging of Dahomey, Upper Valta and Mali. Upper Valta became Burkina Faso, which is replaced by Bonande and Nayak here, though fortunately this means while they lose the country they don't have to change their name. Dakana(Mutants & Masterminds: Freedom City)- located "deep in sub-Saharan Africa, at the crossroads of Sudan, Ishmaelia(Ethiopia),Zarakal(Kenya), and the Congo". Different versions of this nation show up in the alternate universes of related to the setting. By default, it is a unique take on the trope as the leader is a super who actually cares about his people, and the nations itself is stated to be wealthy and technologically advanced thanks to the Daka crystals that they have a monopoly on. The Dominion of the Draka/Federal Republic of South Africa/United States of Southern Africa(The Domination/Vortex/2061: Odyssey Three)-''' Replaces South Africa. The Draka originated when several Loyalists fled to the British colony of the Draka, named for Sir Francis Drake, after the American Revolution. The much earlier Dutch Boers are completely assimilated by several immigrant groups. Two Wars with the British serve as counterparts to the real life Boer Wars. During World War I, The Draka conquer many of the lands of Northern Africa and the Ottoman Empire. In World War II, however, the invasion by The Race effectively led to the Draka and the Race destroying each other, causing the Draka to lose their territory. For example Blach Adam reutrned and took back Kahndaq, preventing the Ottoman empire from being reclaimed. The successor state to the apartheid-era "Republic of South Africa" was established after a civil war takes place in South Africa over the fate of apartheid in the early 1990s; it's capital is Johannesburg after having been moved there from Pretoria due to the latter city's negative association with the apartheid regime and the subsequent civil war. It's final form was the United States of South Africa which was assumed by 2061. '''E East Africa(Disney's Animal Kingdom),includes the town of Harambe. An inscription says it gained independence in 1961 but the only country that fits that is South Africa and Sierra Leone which are in South Africa. So they don't work. Ecuala(Man in a Suitcase). Is mentioned as having been a British Colony but gained independence sometime prior to 1968. Former CIA Agent McGill was accused by a former British Governor of the country of helping the country gain independence(He was probably right). Egypt Equatorial Kundu (The West Wing/Newsroom/IZombie/G.I.Joe)- A Map showed it roughly being Equatorial Guinea, but this was contradicted by a line saying it was near the Ivory Coast. There is al the Genocide of Genocide of Kundu, which is based on the Rwandan Genocide but occurs in 2003 instead of 1994. I've chosen the plot elements are more important and have made it a stand in for Rwanda. Has been mentioned in Newsroom and IZombie. A country called Equatorial Kalingaland appears in one issue of the G.I.Joe comic book but no other details are given. It has simply been made into being Equatorial Kundu. F''' '''The People's Republic of Fernando Poo (The Illuminatus! Trilogy) - based on the real island of Fernando Pó. a revolutionary government established by coup d'état G''' '''Genosha(Marvel Comics): Genosha is located off the east coast of Africa, in the Indian Ocean. The Seychelles are southwest of the country while Madagascar is southwest of the island nation. Genosha boasted a high standard of living, an excellent economy, and freedom from the political and racial turmoil that characterized neighboring nations. However, Genosha's prosperity was built upon the enslavement of its mutant population. Mutants in Genosha were the property of the state and children who were positively identified with the mutant gene were put through a process developed by David Moreau(a descendant of Dr.Alphonse Moreau). The Genoshan Soldiers kidnapped and battled the X-Men from 1988 to 1990, resulting in the Government toppling and the reveal of an alliance with Cameron Hodge, who was killed. Afterwards the Nation set about attempting to rebuild. As a show of peace, the UWO gave the island nation over to Magneto to provide Mutants with their own country. In 2001, the Island was devastated by Cassandra Nova launching several controlled Sentinels, many were killed, though Cassandra herself was slain. The island remains a safe Mutant Haven after Magneto's passing. Ghalea(Mission: Impossible episode "The Money Machine")- a small African nation whose pro-Western government is key to stability in the area. Ghudaza(Marvel Comics). Gindra(Metal Gear: Ghost Babel)-a small nation in Central Africa formerly the home of Outer Heaven. Unlike most of these examples, Gindra had exhaustively well-detailed description including things like rainfall, ethnic makeup, and a certain amount of fairly realistic history, which could be accessed through calling a certain character. Gorilla City (DC Comics)- location determined by overlapping maps showing African jungle territories and spreading of Gorillas. After an alien spacecraft crashes into the jungles of Africa, a local troop of gorillas became hyper-intelligent and acquired telepathic abilities. These gorillas formed Gorilla City. The city, led by Solovar, quickly created technology far surpassing that of humanity and cloaked itself from human society. Flash first found out about the city due to Gorilla Grodd, probing Solovar's mind attempting to discover how to control minds, before trying to take over Gorilla City, then the world; however, Flash defeated him. King Solovar was eventually murdered by Grodd and his nephew Ulgo, resulting in his son Nmandi becoming King.King Nmandi like his father is an isolationist. Among the staff of the Human Defense Corps is a Doctor Zauis, presumably a descendant of Dcotor Zauis from Planet of the Apes. Gorotoland, Nagonia, Mombaka'(''Capable of Honor / TASS Is Authorized to Declare/''Red Scorpion and Jagga Jasoos') - splits up Mozambique because all three take place in a Southern African communist nation. Great Islam Nation(Wang)- a theocratic state which extends on Middle-East and Africa. Guadec(Spooks)-Country Led by reformist President Manu Baffong. Gurunduwaju(Memoirs of a Space Traveller) neighbors Lamblia. Gwinalia(Chocolate). H''' '''Halwan(Marvel Comics)-a small North African country. It is bordered by Carbombya(Libya) to the north east, Algeria to the north west, Murkatesh to the west, Niger to the south west and Chad to the south east. It's capital and largest city is Kamilabad I''' '''Imaya(Marvel Comics) Interzone (Naked Lunch) - Replaces Tangier, a city in Morocco. Ishmaelia (Scoop)-Located in Ethiopia as the book is based on the author's experience during the Italo-Abyssinian War. In this timeline, Benzino Napaloni invaded Ishmaelia. William Boot from the novel replaces the author Evelyn Waugh. Ishmaelia is named after and founded by Ishmael of Moby Dick ''fame during an unknown adventure. '''K' Kahndaq (DC Comics) - located on the northern part of the Sinai Peninsula between Egypt and Israel. Orignally part of Egypt, The Hero Teth Adam, also known as Black Adam hails from here. In 1600 B.C. Kahndaq was burned to the ground by the supervillain Ahk-Ton; Teth Adam's wife and children are killed during this attack. The loss of his family and children eventually drives him to take extreme measures to protect Kahndaq. This in turn forces the wizard Shazam to remove Adam's powers and entomb him for centuries. When Teth Adam returned in 1945, he took control of the Nation. Black Adam rededicated himself as the protector of Kahndaq and even annexed Egypt. He instituted many Draconian laws, including public executions every Wednesday (which he carries out himself). Kahndaq also becomes a signatory nation to the Freedom of Power Treaty, which excludes foreign metahumans from operating inside member countries' borders. Other signatories to the Treaty include China, Latveria, East Hun Chiu, and Myanmar. In 2006, Adam's harsh policies are tempered after he meets Adrianna Tomaz, a young woman presented to him by Intergang as a bribe to allow them to use Kahndaq as a base for their criminal activities. Adam and Adrianna fell in love, and Adam shared his powers with her, transforming her into the superhuman Isis. After Adam and Isis wed, they found Adrianna's lost brother Amon, and Adam transformed him into the superpowered Osiris. The trio pledged themselves to turning Kahndaq into an earthly paradise. Their plans were short-lived, as Kahndaq was attacked by the Four Horsemen, a quartet of artificially enhanced beings based in the nearby country of Bialya. Osiris was eaten by the humanoid alligator Sobek, who was actually the Horseman known as Famine, while Isis died after Kahndaq was blighted by acid rains sent by Pestilence. With her dying breath, Isis told Adam his methods were the only way to protect Kahndaq, and asked him to avenge her. Saddened and enraged, Adam attacked Bialya and the Horsemen killing nearly every inhabitant. Adam then returned to Kahndaq. The capital city of Kahndaq is called Shiruta, named after Black Adam's deceased first wife. Its flag consists of three horizontal, black and white stripes combined with three golden pyramids, each representing a dead member of Adam's family. It's official language is Arabic. Kalya(The Zinzin Road/Panique/The Avengers)''West African country. Capital city: Ft. Paul. Is merged with Kalao from ''Panique, a country affected by a covered-up industrial accident, and Kalaya from The Avengers. ''In that episode: an old colonel who couldn't face the fact that Kalaya became independent has recreated his Kalayan HQ in rural England. There's a conspiracy to unleash an epidemic of sleeping sickness back in the real Kalaya. '''Kamanga'(Tenth Man Down)- Southern African country between Namibia and Mozambique. Ruled from the poverty-stricken capital of Mulongwe, Kamanga is the very model of post-colonial corruption, nepotism, and greed. The territory, once a British possession, is now suffering from an AIDS epidemic, while poaching goes unchecked during a brutal civil war. Uranium, diamonds, and bauxite are key resources, although they remain in the hands of the European-descended elite. Kamanga uses the Kwacha as its national currency. This "Kwacha" is a fictional currency, but it has the same name as the Malawian kwacha and the Zambian kwacha. Since Malawi is taken, Zambia is chosen as the country Kamanga is a stand in for. It also is near Namibia and Mozambique for good measure. Kambawe(Night and Day). Kambezi(MacGyver/Blindspot) located somewhere near Zimbabwe and home to a population of black rhinos, a protected species approaching rapid extinction thanks to South African poachers. Kambezi is also in fact a military dictatorship, and relies heavily on the smuggling of dagga. Kambezi was later used in season 3 of Blindspot, but was a Central African monarchy at war with its neighbor and seeking control of a pipeline. In this Timeline the government had moved up slightly. Kangan(Anthills of the Savannah) Katanga(The Dogs of War)- replaces Guinea as it is said to border Sierra Leone and the novel (which depicts a civil war in Katanga) appeared during the Guinean civil war. Kenyopia(Totally Spies!)-'' belligerent African nation attempting to conquer its neighbor Lyrobia. See below. '''Kharun'(Danish TV Show'' Borgen'')Danish government arranged a peace deal between the warring northern and southern regions of an East African country called Kharun, a stand in for Sudan. Khokarsa(Hadon of Opar), An Ancient Empire that existed in the Hyperborean Age. The origins of the Khokarsan civilization date back to 12,000 B.C., as the Khoklem people were expanding over the northern shore of the Kemu (the prehistoric northern inland sea of Central Africa). At this time, a man known as Sahhindar, the Gray-Eyed God, appeared in the region and came to be regarded by the locals as the god of plants, of bronze, and of Time, reputedly having been exiled from the land by his mother, the fertility goddess Kho, because he stole Time from her. Sahhindar appeared and reappeared among the Khoklem over a period of two thousand years, teaching them how to domesticate plants and animals, mine copper and tin, and make bronze tools, as well as teaching them the concept of zero. By circa 10,000 B.C. Sahhindar had brought the Khoklem from the Old Stone Age to the Bronze Age. It is beleived that Sahhindar is actually John Gribardsun, the time-traveller, who is also the immortal Tarzan. Khokarsa eventually collapsed with only a former outpost, Opar, surviving. Kijuju(Resident Evil 5).Country subject to viral experimentation Kinjanja (A Good Man in Africa)- replaces the Angolian exclave of Cabinda. Kivukiland:(Mr.Bones). Kôr(She)-'' Based off H.Rider Haggard's experience in South Africa, placing the lost city in Draka Territory. Fitting since The Draka are already analogous to the Boers, which Haggard fought against while in South Africa and being inspired to write the book. '''Kukuanaland' (King Solomon's Mines)- located in South Africa Kumbokoland(Good Omens)- an African country that was briefly Sir-Humphrey-Clarksonland, and which has been at peace for three thousand years. That is until the Horseman War paid a visit. Kush(The Coup)Kush is an Ancient Egyptian name for a state of Classical Antiquity that existed in what is now northern Sudan. Placing it there. Hakim Felix Ellellou is an ex dictator in the Novel, which was published in 1978. L''' '''Lamblia(Memoirs of a Space Traveller). Neighbors Gurunduwaju Ligeria(InSecurity)-African home of the agent Benjamin N’udu. Replaces Liberia. North and South Limbawe(Airwolf) featured the conflict between the two countries. The North Limbawe's air force used antique WWII fighter aircraft, like the Vought F4U Corsair. Logosia(Mission: Impossible TV episode "The Crane") Lombuanda(Mission: Impossible episode "The Diamond"). An independent white-supremacist African country on the Gulf of Guinea in the Underdeveloped and densely forested, Lombuanda is ruled by French-speaking settlers who keep two million black citizens starved and without 'schools, hospitals, or any voice in government'. The title of prime minister is held by Hendrik Durvard, a despotic white Lombuandan who plans to use a 27,000-carat diamond to finance his seizure of tribal reserves. Lopongo: a small West African country on the Gulf of Guinea created by miniature wargaming aficionado DestoFante. Lyrobia(Totally Spies!) containing desert and rain forest environments, with an Arabic-inspired culture. Lamumba(DC Comics)A small, prospering county. M''' '''Malagawi/Mbangawi( le Professionnel/Marvel Comics) ''Originally replaced Malawi due to the names. It has been merged and therefore shares the geography with Mbangawi from Marvel Comics. A neighbor of Wakanda. It was originally part of Khokarsa 10,000 years ago. In the 16th century, the Portuguese invaded the region, and ruled Mbangawi since then until the Germany Empire took it from them late in the 19th century. They lose it as well due to the loss of their colonies after their World War I defeat, and Mbangawi came under the United Kingdom control. In 1961, Samuel N'Dingi, leader of the Gawan tribe (dominant), led the independence, becoming the king, garnering himself the nickname "Maliki Uhuru" (King Liberty). He established himself at Uzuri, the Emperor's Compound (formerly named the Kaiser's Compound). Willing to rule fairly and equitably, N'Dingi was confronted to the tribes rivalry and to the corruption of his administration working with foreign companies to leech Mbangawi resources. Samuel N'Dingi was overthrown by Colonel Njala(yet another Ali Admin Stand in though he is killed in 1981 in a CIA mission). Afterwards N'Dingi was eventually succeeded by Jonas N'Dingi. who eventually died, leaving his throne to his son, Joshua. At his return from Britain, Joshua N'Dingi claimed and took the power in his country, on his father's legacy. '''Bocamo/Nyala/Matobo'(Mission: Impossible TV episode "Kitara"/''Juggernaut/The Interpreter/24/Morgan Pålsson- världsreporter'')- As Bocamo it was a a gold-producing West African state. Renowned as a particularly brutal practitioner of apartheid. It seems to be ruled by a settler minority of German descent, who are unfortunately white supremacists and practice racial segregation of the native populace. The episode the country appears in was clearly a satire on the apartheid-promoting Cold War governments of Rhodesia and South Africa. It replaces it here which means like Rhodesia it became Zimbabwe. This is contradicted somewaht by Nyala, a southern African country. Nyala is mentioned as having recently gained independence from the British. The Writer died in 1983 before finishing the book Juggernaut ''featuring Nyala but it was posthumously published in 1985. Zimbabwe gained independence in 1980 from the British, so this works to make it Zimbabwe as well. In ''The Interpreter ''has the country be liberated by Dr.Zuwanie so this happened while it was Nyala.(For once this actually corresponds with real life as Zimbabwe used to be named Rhodesia). A Civil War breaks out in the book. Zimbabwe had a massacre carried out by its own army called "Gukurahundi" which here is replaced with the book's civil War. Matobo is from the 2005 film ''The Interpreter is based on Zimbabwe and Edmond Zuwanie is a fictional stand in for Robert Mugabe. In the film, the CIA searches flights to Johannesburg while looking for Silvia, a white citizen of the country. "Matobo" is also used briefly in 24: Redemption in a scene where an international video conference takes place and on 24 (season 7), where Ule Matobo (fictional) is a former president of Sangala, the fiction African nation. The nation was also used as the setting for the Swedish film Morgan Pålsson - världsreporter, but spelled with an accent, Matóbo(We can assume english speakers usually forget the accent or it is added in Swedish). Maurania(Paradise)-''Replaces the similar sounding Mauritania. '''Mazuri'(Sonic Unleashed)- the country where the Savannah Citadel stages if the Video Game take place. It has a real-world basis, however: The urban areas Sonic visits are based on the city of Djenné in Northern Mali, making it a Mali stand in. Mohannda(Marvel Comics)-officially Republic of Mohannda is a country in Africa. It is located next to the technologically advanced nation of Wakanda. Moloni Republic(Metal Gear Acid.) Southern African country. It has also been switched to being the (formerly West African) country of Malani from the Leverage ''Tie in novel ''The Zoo Job. Mumbambu(The Onion) African nation occupying the Central and East region. Murkatesh(Marvel Comics) N''' '''Nambabwe (Oh Shucks...Here Comes UNTAG) - replaces Namibia, which Nambabwe is a parody of. Nambitrea(Think the Unthinkable) The Radio play even lampshades its history. Sophie: Formerly the Democratic Republic of Nambitrea, when it was Communist. Ryan: And before that it was the Nambitrean People's Republic, when it was Fascist. Sophie: And before that it was called New Devon, when it was completely owned by Lord Brinkworth. Namboola and Ombasi(Rambo: The Force for Freedom)-Two warring nations. Nambutu(Casino Royale)-The generic African country of Nambutu that Bond storms the embassy of in the Action Prologue. Its flag is a combo of the Djibouti and Mozambique one. The scenes were actually filmed in the Bahamas. Since Mozambique is taken I've gone with Djibouti. Naruba/Narubu/Narobia(Marvel Comics/Designated Survivor/ARMY Wives) a fictional West African country. It is located in between Mali, Niger, Nigeria, Beninia(Benin) and Burkina Faso. Its capital city is Soji. It is mentioned to be one of the poorest nations on the planet, with conflicts arising from warlords such as Atsu Kalame. It has been composited with the similarly named Narubu from ARMY Wives and Naruba from Marvel Comics, though here it is not a neighbor of Wakanda. Nairomi from Batman v Superman could also be folded in here though the events of the film did not take place as in the film. Natumbe(Dynasty). Neranga(Rumpole and the Golden Thread/Rumpole and the Bailey) described as a "new African country". This story occurs in 1983, the only "New Country" would be the Central African Republic in 1979. Which is now replaced. It has also been merged with Narenga, a country in which the titular English barrister is contacted by one of his former pupils, now a politician in the West African country Narenga, formerly the British colony New Somerset. The pupil is charged with murder and wants his old pupil-master, a leading criminal defense barrister, to represent him. Rumpole has to deal not only with the fraught politics of the case (as the trial could spark a civil war between the country's two main ethnic groups), but also the frustrating absence of a jury (and, therefore, a heavily biased judge). Niganda(Marvel Comics)-Ruled by M'Butu and M'Baku. Broke away from Wakanda in the prehistoric Days. Worships the White Ape. They are Vegetarians. M'Butu was a warlord who supported the Invasion of Wakanda by Ulysses Klaw. He was savagely beaten by T'Challa, the Black Panther, when Ulysses Klaw was betrayed during the Coup by his own ally Eric Killmonger, M'Baku saved the dying T'Challa and helped battle against Killmonger, finally making peace with Wakanda. Ng'ombwana (Black As He's Painted/Tom Swift Jr.) - In the book, Ng'ombwana is recently independent. The book came out in 1974. The closest real life country that gained independence around that time was Guinea-Bissau, in September 24, 1973 or alternatively Sept. 10, 1974. Thus N'Gombwana replaces Guinea-Bissau. It has been merged with the similarly named Ngombia from the 1963 Tom Swift Jr novel Tom Swift and His Repelatron Skyway Zanzarim/Nibia/Niberia (James Bond Novel "Solo"/Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls/The International)- Zanzarim in the Bond Novel is used to refer to the Nigerian Civil War even paralleling its time frame by being set in 1969(The War raged from 1967 to 1970). The short lived breakaway of Biafre is substituted by the Democratic Republic of Dahum. Nubia is also a post Civil War stand in because the bat is holy in Nigeria as it is said to be in Nibia. It has also been merged with Niberia from The International as that country plays a small role. It's possible this is a recent rename between 1995 and 2009. Numbani(Overwatch)- A west African country bordering Nigeria(Niberia). The city was established by Gabrielle Adawe as part of her peacemaking efforts after the end of the crisis. At some point after the Omnic Crisis, it was identified as an area with an active threat. It had to deal with raids by Akinjide Adeyemi, the second Doomfist, who earned the moniker of "Scourge of Numbani." Adeyemi was killed by his protoge, Akande Ogundimu, who took both the Doomfist moniker and gauntlet as his own. Known as the "City of Harmony," Created after the Omnic Crisis. Numbani is one of the few places where omnics and humans live as equals. This collaboration has led to the creation of one of the world's greatest and most technologically advanced cities in the short time since its establishment after the end of the Omnic Crisis. As part of this year's Unity Day festivities celebrating the city's founding, the gauntlet of the infamous Doomfist is being exhibited at the Numbani Heritage Museum. Nmkwami('Changeover). As the title suggests, the novel is set during the transition to self-rule. Morocco gained independence in 1968, close to the novel's publication date of 1970. While this country was known as Morocco in the past to explain the film ''Road to Morocco. ''The capital is Interzone, the alternate universe version of Tangier from ''The Naked Lunch. '''O Odan(Blindspot)- a Central African republic at war with its neighbor and seeking control of a pipeline Opar(Tarzan/Hadon of Opar)-Located in the Deep Jungles of African Country, A lost colony of Atlantis that was taken over and turned into a mining town by the Hyperborean Empire of Kharkosa. The city's population exhibited extreme sexual dimorphism caused by a combination of excessive inbreeding, cross-breeding with apes, and selective culling of offspring. Consequently, female Oparians appeared perfectly human, while male Oparians were apelike brutes. It was ruled by the High Priestess La, who fell in love with Tarzan when he visited the city despite his attraction to Jane. La would later take control of the Leopard Men(a race encountered by Tarzan previously in Tarzan and the Leopard Men. ''La would be disintegrated with magic but would briefly return by possessing Jane. La was replaced as Ruler of La by a human appearing Male Chief Mbonga Ogonooro that was spared infanticide. Belgian Soldier Léon Rom was the sole survivor of an expedition to the Lost City. Tarzan visited it long after his written adventures concluded and found that it inevitably died out due to the inbreeding and infanticide practices. He redirected a river to destroy the City to honor the wishes of the residents that it remain Lost. '''Outer Heaven' (Metal Gear)- fortified microstate founded by a "legendary mercenary" 200 km north of the fictional Galzburg, South Africa. located in the north of South Africa P''' '''Pride Lands: '''The Kingdom of the Lions, who spread the religion of the Circle of Life to justify their killing of other animals for food. The White Lion Panja became Ruler, with his White fur being seen as divine. Panja was killed by Poachers. His pregnant mate was abducted but gave birth to her son Leo, who was raised by humans under the name Kimba, and returned to the Jungle to try to introduce Human culture into the Jungle like Babar before him. Among Kimba's children were Mufasa and Scar. Mufasa became King but was murdered by Scar. Mufasa's son Simba fled before returning to battle Scar in adulthood in 1994, resulting in Scar's death(some site a resemblance between Scar and the Nemean Lion slain by Hercules but while this may imply an ancestry, it is clear Scar did not inherit the indestructible Lion's skin). Simba and his mate Nala produced three cubs: the firstborn and therefore successor was Kiara whom would become the mate of Scar's adopted son Kovu. The second child was Kion, who was put in charge of the Lion Guard, a group created to protect the Pride Lands. The third child, Kopa's fate is unknown. A group of Lions led by the Lioness Zira feigned loyalty to Simba after Scar's defeat. One day however, Zira snapped, at the same time, Kopa vanished. Simba exiled Zira and her allies, believing her responsible. Nala was convinced Zira was innnocent. Kopa's vanishment led to both Simba becoming overprotective of Kiara and the formation of the Lion Guard. The Pride Lands became a Reserve thanks to the efforts of Jungle Emperor Leo. The Lion heirarchy dictates that the King Lion can be challenged and the victor becomes King. The Lion Zuba defeated Kiara and became the Alpha, choosing not to reside in Pride Rock and allowing the Simba's former Pride to remain there. Zuba's son Alakay went missing when Poachers broke into the Reserve and he was brought to New York, becoming the Zoo's most popular attraction as Alex the Dancing Lion. Alex reunited with his Father in 2008, but the Lion Makunga made a power grab. Though he was defeated, Alex and Zuba chose to work as corulers until Zuba's untimely death, after which Alex chose to leave to return to New York with his mother's blessing. This allowed Kiara's Pride to assume rulership of the Pride Lands once again. Location determined by overlapping maps showing spreading of Lions and Swahili language (the lions' names are Swahili words) '''R RUNT(Stand on Zanzibar)-''In the book it was RUNG or the '''R'epublican U'nion of '''N'igeria and 'G'hana. Nigeria is replaced with Nibia and Ghana with Talgalla. Making it RUNT instead. '''S Samgola(Sangala and Sonzola)(Oh Schucks...Here Comes UNTAG/24/''Christopher Brookmyre Novels)-'' a parody of Angola bordering Nambabwe. It is also known as Sangala and Sonzola. Jack Bauer came here after running away from his life. As a coup d'etat took place, with rebels using brainwashed children as soldiers. The nation is later invaded by the US. Sahel/Sahelise Republic(The Coup/The West Wing). Sahel is the semi-arid region on the southern edge of the Sahara. Given the name similarities, it made sense to combine it with the Sahelise Republic from the West Wing which was only mentioned. San Tomé(The 4400) In "Voices Carry", Jordan Collier entered into business with an international weapons dealer named Ian Dravitt. His plan was to fund a coup in San Tomé, an island nation off the west coast of Africa, in the hope of installing a friendly government who would shelter the 4400 if it became necessary. NTAC discovered the plan through the telepathic Gary Navarro but they had no actual proof of any wrongdoing. San Tome is presumably based on São Tomé and Príncipe, which it replaces. Shakobi(That's So Raven episode "The Royal Treatment")- African monarchy. Seko(Far Cry 2)- Located in Central Africa. Unnamed in the original game but its two named regions (Leboa-Seko and Bowa-Seko) are like this, though they includes multiple environments one might expect in Africa (jungle, desert, savannah) in a very small space. The country's corrupt monarchy was ousted from power and now two factions, the APR and the UFLL, are locked in a civil war in 2008. Sotho(German TV series Küstenwache) ''a kingdom in Africa mentioned in a 1997 episode. the name and the royalist form of government seem to refer to the real existing Kingdom of Lesotho – however, in the episode, the King of Sotho comes to Germany to order ships for his coastguard, which would not make any sense for the real Lesotho, since the country is landlocked. To accomodate this Sotho is a bit larger, stretching to the coast at least. '''The Squee-Jee Islands'(The Katzenjammer Kids) off the coast of equatorial Africa. Although the King was rather authoritative, and insisted on wearing a traditional grass skirt, it was portrayed as a semi-modern society in the 30's through 50's. Suaoriland(The Secret History)- a country in East Africa. T''' '''Panafrica/Talgalla(A Wreath for Udomo/The Real Ambassadors) ''Panafrica from ''A Wreath for Udomo ''is clearly meant to be a Ghana stand in given the main character is based on Kwame Nkrumah, though the man character dies and so doesn't become the Countrie's first President like his real world counterpart. ''The Real Ambassadors ''Novel is Based on experiences in Ghana. Replaces Ghana. Both of these works since Ghana itself wasn't formed until 1957 while ''A Wreath for Udomo takes place a year before. Presumably Talgalla was what it was named after it gained independence. Tanzaberia(K.C. Undercover.) Transvalia(Sweet 'n Short) not actually a state in its own right, but rather a parody of Orania. Leon Schuster made this comedy film in 1991 which was a parody of life in the New South Africa. The film was made in 1990 shortly after Nelson Mandela was released from prison - many of the fictional events portrayed therein actually came to pass in post-apartheid South Africa. Naturally the hostile Boers encountered in the film are now hostile Draka. North and South Triana(The A-Team) Trucial Abysmia(G.I. Joe)- located on the eastern coast of North Africa. It represents Middle-Eastern dictator-ruled countries in the region. For a time, it's rulership embraced communism. Cobra used the country as a launching point for the invasion of Benzheen to capture its oil. Several G.I.Joes died in this country. Tynanda/New Zanzibar/Pepsi presents new Zanzibar(Hitman/The Simpsons episode "Simpson Safari")-Was renamed and then bought out by Pepsi. It originally replaced Tanzania, which has been replaced with Tynanda from the comic series Hitman. The title character originally sides with the government but then realizes they are evil and joins the rebels. Flight Attendant: Attention, passengers. Please prepare for our landing in Tanzania. (handed paper) I'm sorry. It is now called New Zanzibar. (handed another paper) Excuse me. It is now called Pepsi PresentsNew Zanzibar. U''' '''Umbutu, National Republic of(Independence Day: Resurgence)- A post invasion nation created after the 1996 War. Was the one place where the Harvesters landed. United Mitanni Commonwealth(Manna). United Oceans: A country set in the Nubain Desert. In an area called Bir Tawil. Ujanka/Uwanda(Marvel Comics/The Outer Limits). A country only mentioned as neighboring Wakanda. I chose to merge it with Uwanda from an episode of The Outer Limits. ''In "Monster", it is mentioned that the African warlord General Lawrence Gecongo is attempting to seize power from the legitimately elected President of Uwanda. '''V' Vagondu(Smoke Before Fire)-'' A sub-saharan African country. The current president of Vagondu is Stefan Balagot. '''W' Wadata(Leverage episode "The Scheherazade Job"). Wadiya(The Dictator): Country ruled by Admiral-General Haffaz Aladeen, who is actually Fakkadi of Carbombya under an assumed identity. Located in present day Eritrea. Wakanda: Located in East Africa, at the north end of Lake Turkana, in between South Sudan, Uganda, Kenya and Ethiopia (and surrounded by fictional countries like Azania, Canaan, and Narobia). Wakandans are an advanced civilization thanks to a Vibranium Meteorite. They were isolationist for thousands of years. King T'Chalka was murders by the Mercenary Ulysses Klaue, who in adulthood was murdered in retaliation by T'Chalka's son T'Challa. T'Challa married Ororo Monroe, Storm of the X-Men, and opened up Wakanda to World Trade following a brief coup by his cousin Erik Killmonger. T'Challa was killed by Ultron in 1986. When Ultron was defeated in 1998, Azari was would train and eventually inherit the Throne. West Angola(Scandal). West African Union/Republic of West Africa(Seafighter/''Madam Secretary ''Episode: "The Call") a merger of Liberia and Sierra Leone. Ruled by Premier-General Obe Belewa. The country's government intends to carry out ethnic cleansing. It is also found in several kinds of scam spams. The Republic of West Africa in Madam Secretary ''was a stand in for Equatorial Guinea going by a map but that location is already pretty filled. '''West Monrassa'(Spooks): Central African country. Run by President Gabriel Sakoa, a corrupt leader who planned a genocide against the people in the north of the country. However, another African president at the conference, Manu Baffrong of Gaudec, told the Spooks team most developing African nations and their leaders were not like that. Furthermore, the problem is also the result of the United States blithely selling Sekoa weapons for The War on Terrorand the British government being more concerned about the PR victory of getting their treaty signed than the wellbeing of Africa. Z''' '''The Kingdom of Zagoria- a former African colony of Imperial Germany. It is a partner project of the aforementioned Bongolesia. Zambakia(K.C. Undercover). Zambala- '''African country featured in a Facebook post about terrorism '''Zambawi(Musungu Jim and the Great Chief Tuloko) Zambesi/Zambezi(DC Comics/King Ralph) an African country that has been through years of violence and suffers from lawlessness and poaching. It was, for a long time, run by dictator Mustapha Maksai, who killed his half-brother Richard Jiwe in a heated race for presidency. Jiwe's daughter, the superheroine Vixen, later avenged him. this occurred in 1985. Said heroine also gained her magical totem from this land. By 1991 at the ascension of King Ralph,It's a new state rich with mineral resources and becomes a trade partner with the UK. Boeloe Boeloe/Zamunda (De Kiekeboes/Coming to America)- Boeloe Boloe is from a comic strip and features an Idi Amin stand in. Fictionalization seems to believe Jaffer Joffer from Coming to America is a stand in for Idi Amin of Uganda, but I could find nothing backing this up. Idi Amin usurped and took power in Uganda, Joffer did something similar, establishing himself as King here rather than Dictator. He held an alliance with Fikkadi of Carbombya and strengthened the Nation by aligning it with both the US and the Soviet Union. Jaffe died in 2003 when he was eaten by crocodiles and was succeeded by his son Akeem Joffer. Republic of Zangaro/Buranda(The Dogs of War/Yes, Minister)- Both are stand ins for Equatorial Guinea in their respective sources. Making the Zangaro independence day celebrated but not stated in The Dogs of War as October 12th 1968, tohugh adding Buranda to this means it gained independence from Britain and not Spain. Britain classifies it as a TPLAC—"Tinpot Little African Country". In 1970, a large plutonium deposit is discovered in Zangaro, which is under the ruler of Marxist and Pro Soviet Union President Jean Kimba. Kimba and his successor Colonel Bobi were killed in a coup and Dr.Okoye became the new head of government. Okoye changed the country for the best, renaming it Buranda in the process. Since Zangaro is based on Equatorial Guinea, which became independent three years prior in 1968, no one was bothered by the name change and Jean Kimba was unpopular. It was also composited with Burunda from Marvel Comics ''which has no details aside form being a neighbor to Wakanda.'' It's geography is overwritten to remain Equatorial Guinea given the first two examples. Zanj(The Coup). Zanj refers to the central part of the eastern coast, roughly corresponding to coastal Kenya and Tanzania, it fits somewhere here alongside Zarakal(Kenya's replacement) and Tynanda(Tanzanias replacement). Republic of Muanba/Zarakal(Cyborg 009/No Enemy But Time) It has been changed to be where Sheena, Queen of the Jungle is from. One of the Cyborgs, number 008, named Pyunma (or Puma) comes from the Republic of Muanba(At first it was unnamed but later in the series revealed to be Kenya). Pyunma was a former slave. The cyborg team travelled there in the midst of a revolution. Muanba's economy is in ruins due to this conflict, as it had soon grown into an arms race manipulated by Black Ghost, a weapons company that sells each side ever more effective weapons. Zarakal is also approximately representing Kenya according to the author's preface. The Protagonist Joshua Kampa eventually becomes the Minister of Zarakal some unknown time after 1982. US President David Palmer was accused of being from Zarakal, rather than his actual birthplace of Alola by Johnny Gentle. By the time of the Halo ''games, Zarakal is an industrialized and economically advanced version (thanks in large part to having a Space Elevator); specifically, it's part of the "East African Protectorate". '''Zembala'(The Wild Geese) Zinariya(My Name Is Legion)- an African country famous for its copper mines, ruled by a dictator, General Bindiga. Zulabwe(The A-Team) Zutula(Commando Merc)- The President of the United States was kidnapped by rebels in this country. Zuvendis(Allan Quatermain) containing a lost white race. East African country "Roughly the size of France". Zwartheid(Marvel Comics). Stand ins Baggi(The Odd Couple)- Gambia Beninia(Stand on Zanzibar)-Benin and Togo. Bialya(DC Comics)-Syria. Bocamo(Mission Impossible TV Series)-Rhodesia Bonande, Nayak(Night of Truth)-Burkina Faso Bongo Congo(King Leonardo and His Short Subjects)- Republic of the Congo Botswanga((Le Crocodile du Botswanga)- Botswana Dahomalia(Stand on Zanzibar)- a merging of Dahomey, Upper Valta(leaves) and Mali. Socialist Democratic Federated Republic of Carbombya(Karbomia)/Kalubya(Transformers/Operation: Thunderbolt)-Libya Claw Island(The Onion)-Occupies Madagascar. The Dominion of the Draka/Federal Republic of South Africa/United States of Southern Africa(The Domination/Vortex/2061: Odyssey Three)-South Africa. Equatorial Kundu(The West Wing/Newsroom/IZombie)- Rwanda. Fernando Poo(The Illuminatus! Trilogy)- Fernando Pó Gorotoland, Nagonia, Mombaka(Capable of Honor / TASS Is Authorized to Declare''/''Red Scorpion and Jagga Jasoos)- Mozambique. Interzone(Naked Lunch)- Replaces Tangier, a city in Morocco. Ishmaelia(Scoop)-Ethiopia Kamanga((Tenth Man Down)-Zambia Katanga(The Dogs of War)-Guinea Kharun(Danish TV Show'' Borgen'')- Sudan. Ligeria(InSecurity)- Liberia. Zanj(The Coup)-Somalia Nyala/Matobo(Juggernaut/The Interpreter/24/Morgan Pålsson- världsreporter)-Zimbabwe Nambabwe(Oh Shucks...Here Comes UNTAG)-Namibia Nambutu(Casino Royale)-Djibouti Neranga(Rumpole and the Golden Thread)- Central African Republic Ng'ombwana/Ngombia(Black As He's Painted/Tom Swift Jr.)-Guinea-Bissau Zanzarim/Nibia/Niberia(James Bond Novel "Solo"/Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls/The International)-Nigeria Sotho(Küstenwache)-''Lesotho. Talgalla(''The Real Ambassadors)-''Ghana. Tanzania/New Zanzibar/Pepsi presents new Zanzibar(''The Simpsons episode "Simpson Safari")-Tanzania Wadiya(The Dictator)''-''Eritrea. West African Union(Seafighter) a merger of Liberia and Sierra Leone. Zamunda(Coming to America)- Uganda Republic of Zangaro/Buranda(The Dogs of War/Yes, Minister)- Equatorial Guinea Zarakal-Kenya Pan African Nations Despite the destructive Credit Wars and Atomic Wars of 2070, Pan-Africa has many surviving nations - both old and newly formed - compared to other continents. Many of these states fall under the jurisdiction of the Pan-African Judges, and often reluctantly. A wide variety of political systems existed. As part of the Pan-African Compromise, three large "Development Areas" were established where anyone with the cash could set up their own nation or tribe within them. These were the Guinea Development Area, containing the Free Traders of Cred City and the communist People's Republic of Freedonia; the Congo Development Area; and the Katanga Development Area. All three were ravaged by the Yoruba gods in 2117. Nations include: * Algeria: the country has lost a large chunk of its western land to the Great African Dustbowl and some of the south to Greater Niberia, but expanded to annex the northern half of Pepsi Presents New Zanzibar. In 2116, Casablanca was in the centre of Algeria and a military commander was trying to keep an informal law. Algeria is not under Pan-African judicial authority. * Cameroon. The south has been annexed by Simba City. Devastated during the 2117 Yoruba pantheon attack. * Central African Republic * Chad: Devastated during the 2117 Yoruba pantheon attack. * Ishmaele: the country of which New Jerusalem is centre of, proclaimed "the new Jewish homeland". The country has lost the southwest of former Ishmaelia but claims its border cover the former Zanj and Somaliland. This territory is disputed. Ishmaele and its claims are not under Pan-African judicial authority. * Greater Niberia: successor state to Niberia, which has either conquered or had a union with Niger. Devastated during the 2117 Yoruba pantheon attack. * Ng'ombwana Confederacy: a lengthy new state, spanning all the way up the eastern and northern coastline. Ng'ombwana and Katanga have unified and appear to have conquered the coastal land former Talgalla, Mauritania, Western Sahara and even Morocco. Only the coast is in Ng'ombwana hands: the Great African Dustbowl has devoured the rest of those former nations and the Confederacy is surrounded by it. * Zarakal: Devlin Waugh spent two weeks there in 2114, being hounded by the Leopard Men of Mado Gashi. An ill-fated Zarakalan team took part in the 2115 Olympics' mountaineering event. (Not present on map, which shows Zarakal split between two Development Areas; it may have quietly reformed) * West African Union: expanded to absorb Cote d'Ivorie. The Great African Dustbowl is pushing into it (specifically the part that used to be d'Ivorie). * Kalubya: a chunk of the south has become part of Chad, but it has expanded to annex southern Tunisia. The country is described as a "secular Islamic state". Kalubya is not under Pan-African judicial authority. * Malagasy Republic: the western half of former Madagascar is radiation desert. It had become isolationist after the Credit Wars but was accidentally (or not) hit with nukes in 2070 anyway. The state is fighting to preserve the rainforests. The Malagasy Republic is not under Pan-African judicial authority. * Sierra Leone * Volta: a new state encompassing Talgalla, and Beninia, and potentially part of Bonande and Nayak (once called Upper Volta). It takes its name from Lake Volta in Talgalla. The Great African Dustbowl is entering its borders. Geography Northern Africa Algeria/Bialya(DC Comics) Egypt Libya/Carbomyba/Kalubya(Transformers/Operation: Thunderbolt) Morocco Tangier,Morocco/Interzone, Morocco(The Naked Lunch) Southern Africa Botswana/Botswanga(Le Crocodile du Botswanga) Eswatini(Swaziland)/Kivukiland(Mr.Bones) Lesotho/Sotho(Küstenwache) Malawi/ Mozambique/Gorotoland, Nagonia(Capable of Honor / TASS Is Authorized to Declare) Namibia/Nambabwe(Oh Shucks...here comes UNTAG) South Africa/The Dominion of the Draka/Federal Republic of South Africa/Unites States of South Africa(The Domination of the Draka/Vortex/2061:Odyssey Three) Zambia/Kamanga(Tenth Man Down) Zimbabwe/Nyala/Matobo(The interpreter,24:Redemption) West Africa Benin/Beninia(Stand on Zanzibar) Burkina Faso/Bonande and Nayak(Night of Truth) Cape Verde/ Ivory Coast/ Gambia/ Ghana/ Guinea/ Guinea-Bissau/ Liberia/ Mali/Republic of West Africa(Madam Secretary) Niger/Numbani(Overwatch) Nigeria/ Senega/ Sierra Leone/ Burundi/Bulungi(The Onion) Camaroon/Bologa(Hero's Dawn) Central African Republic/West Monrassa(Spooks) Chad/Odan(Blindspot) Republic of the Congo/''Bongo Congo(King Leonardo and his Short Subjects'') Equatorial Guinea/Zangaro(The Dogs of War) Gabon/Birani(The Gods Must be Crazy) Sao Tome and Principe/ East Africa Burundi/ Comoros/ Djibouti/ Eritrea/Wadiya(The Dictator) Ethiopia/Ishmaelia(Scoop) Kenya/ Madagascar/Claw Island(the Onion(Occupied) Malawi/ Mauritius/ Mozambique/ Rwanda/Equatorial Kundu(The West Wing) Seychelles/ Somalia/ South Sudan/ Tanzania/Pepsi Presents New Zanzibar(The Simpsons episode "Simpson Safari") Uganda/Zamunda(Coming to America) Central Africa Angola/Samgola/Sangola/Sangala(Oh Shucks...Here comes UNTAG) Map Map is incomplete Interzone (Naked Lunch) - located near Tangiers Carbombya (Transformers) - replaces Libya as it shares many similarities (camels, oil, Northern Africa, Abdul Fakkadi is based on Muammar al-Gaddafi) Halwan, Murkatesh, Wakanda, Ujanka, Ghudaza, Mohannda, Rudyarda, Niganda, Narobia, Canaan, Azania, Zwartheid, Imaya, Genosha, Mbangawi, Bora-Baru, Burunda (Marvel) - from a Marvel Universe map Arrida (Ranger's Apprentice) - located somewhere in the North African desert Kahndaq (DC Comics) - located on the northern part of the Sinai Peninsula between Egypt and Israel. Babar's Kingdom, Rhinoland (Babar the Elephant) - location determined by overlapping maps showing spreading of Elephants and Rhinos as well as former French colonial empire Bonande, Nayak(Night of Truth)- replaces Burkina Faso (home of the film's director Fanta Régina Nacro), divided similar to the two major people of Burkina Faso (the Voltaic and the Mande are similar to the Bonande and the Nayak peoples and replace them here) Ng'ombwana (Black As He's Painted) - replaces Guinea-Bissau. Katanga (The Dogs of War) - replaces Guinea as it is said to border Sierra Leone and the novel (which depicts a civil war in Katanga) appeared during the Guinean civil war Beninia (Stand on Zanzibar) - uniting Benin and Togo due to the obvious similarity of the name (Benin originally ruled both Benin and Togo!) Nibia (Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls) - replaces Nigeria, apart from the slight reference of names, the bat is holy in Nigeria as it is said to be in Nibia Fernando Poo (The Illuminatus! Trilogy) - based on the real island of Fernando Pó Republic of Zangaro, Buranda (The Dogs of War/Yes, Minister) - is implied to be inspired by Equatorial Guinea in both sources. Gorilla City (DC Comics) - location determined by overlapping maps showing African jungle territories and spreading of Gorillas Kinjanja (A Good Man in Africa) - replaces the Angolian exclave of Cabinda Bongo Congo(King Leonardo and His Short Subjects) - a little pun on the Republic of Congo and the Democratic Republic of Congo Zamunda (Coming to America) - replaces Uganda as Jaffe Joffer is already established as an Idi Amin reference Equatorial Kundu (The West Wing) - replaces Rwanda as the Genocide of Kundu is based on the Rwanda Genocide Ishmaelia (Scoop) - located in Ethiopia as the book is based on the author's experience during the Italo-Abyssinian War Bangalla, Ivory-Lana (The Phantom) - said to be located around the approximate region of Tanzania, Kenya and Uganda; Ivory-Lana located at one of East Africa's largest elephant habitats Pride Lands (The Lion King) - location determined by overlapping maps showing spreading of Lions and Swahili language (the lions' names are Swahili words) Moloni Republic (Metal Gear Acid) - replaces Malawi because of the similar names Gorotoland, Nagonia (Capable of Honor / TASS Is Authorized to Declare) - splits up Mozambique because both take place in a Southern African communist nation. Matobo (The Interpreter) - replaces Zimbabwe which is Matobo is based on and Edmond Zuwanie would be a great fictional version of Robert Mugabe Botswanga/Sangala (Le Crocodile du Botswanga/''24: Redemption'')- replaces Botswana as the timeline of the civil war and coup d'etat fits to the one in Botswana. Renamed in 2015. Outer Heaven (Metal Gear)- located in the north of South Africa Kukuanaland (King Solomon's Mines)- located in South Africa Birani (The Gods Must Be Crazy) - located in the Kalahari desert, near Namibia and Angola Nambabwe (Oh Shucks...Here Comes UNTAG) - replaces Namibia which Nambabwe is a parody of Colonization Series In the Colonization series of games, there are 10 African Civilizations represented Col 1 '''Egypt-'''Usually led by either Ozymandias or Cleopatra, though the God Ra was a Leader in Col IV. Their Unique Units have been Mummies and Anubites. Their Superhero Unit is Teth(Black) Adam. '''Wakanda-'''Always led by T'Challa, though his wife Ororo Monroe was a leader in Civ II due to it providing one leader of each gender. it has Wakandan Bodyguards and War Rhinos as Unique Units. ITs Unique Building is the Vibranium Mines. It's Superhero Unit is Storm. It has the interesting distinction of when defeated, T'Challa will make the claim that the player's acts of aggression have convinced him to return Wakanda to seclusion. The Capital then disappears, but another city can be built upon the empty tile for free.Category:Locations Category:Countries